SCP-1048
SCP-1048, also referred to as the Builder Bear, is a Keter-class object under the SCP Foundation's containment. It is a living, sentient teddy bear that tricks humans and uses them for materials in its builds. Appearance SCP-1048 is a brown and white teddy bear, approximately 33 centimeters in height. It has a long brown snout, a black nose, and two brown eyes attached to its face. It has pointed ears and wears a black bow tie. History and Behavior SCP-1048 is a sentient teddy bear. It can move and walk on its own, though no explanation has been found to why this is. Its composition is the same material as a standard teddy bear. SCP-1048 is mute, but expressive through a range of gestures. These gestures are normally affectionate and endearing, such as hugs, dances, jumping, and drawing. All personnel that has come into contact with SCP-1048 while performing these gestures finds them charming and cute, even personnel with normally serious and even violent tendencies. For the first seven months of containment, SCP-1048 was classified as Safe and allowed to wander the site. However, the Foundation soon discovered that SCP-1048 was collecting materials off of human subjects, and building living duplicates of itself with these materials. Dr. Carver suggested that SCP-1048 used its charming and enduring qualities to fool and lure human victims into a false sense of security, and then attacked and harvested materials from them. However, neither the harvesting nor the creation processes have ever been witnessed by the Foundation. The first creation, SCP-1048-A, was comprised entirely of human ears. It was first seen being given a tour by SCP-1048. When security arrived to detain the two, SCP-1048-A let out an ear-splitting shriek that caused immense pain and the growth of ear-like appendages all over the bodies of victims within a 10-meter range. Many died due to asphyxiation from the ear-like growths in their mouths and throats. Both subjects escaped. It was later found that one of the doctors had mysteriously lost an ear while he was sleeping. SCP-1048-B was found later, moving in jerky, unnatural ways. An opening in the subject's seams revealed the hand and forearm of a human infant. A female personnel member became horrified by this and screamed, causing SCP-1048-B to scream in a similar manner to a human infant, then attack her. Security was forced to destroy both SCP-1048-B and the personnel member. Hours later, a female doctor was found unconscious and bleeding. Evidence showed that the eight-month-old fetus she was carrying had been aborted in her sleep. SCP-1048-C, the final known creation, was first seen not long after the SCP-1048-B incident, made completely of metal scraps. It was found and pursued by Dr. Carver. During its escape, it exhibited extremely violent behavior and killed several of personnel before escaping. None of the subjects, including SCP-1048, have been recovered, though some sightings are reported from time to time in the site. "Diary of a Young Girl" In the tale "Diary of a Young Girl", (which may or may not be true, investigations are ongoing) the discovery of SCP-1048 before the foundation is made by a young girl named Lizzy Byrn who found it in the top room of her new home, and she affectionately named it Benny. When SCP-1048's anomalous properties were discovered, it was taken away by the girl's mother, then heavily implied that she was killed by SCP-1048. SCP-1048 later built a living duplicate out of the girl's baby brother Tommy, and another one made by her father, the latter she named Davey. The fate of the girl and how SCP-1048 was discovered by the foundation remains unknown. Personality SCP-1048 first appears to be kind, friendly, enthusiastic, and charming, but this is a facade. It most likely uses its charming appearance to make victims lower their guards, allowing it to collect materials used in the creation of its clones. As such, it can be assumed that it is really cold, violent, aggressive, and dangerous, though its mute nature restricts information on its intentions or motives. ''SCP - Containment Breach'' SCP-1048 and SCP-1048-A appear in SCP - Containment Breach. SCP-1048 appears mainly as an easter egg, acting harmless and sometimes drawing. If approached by the player, it will disappear. SCP-1048-A is sometimes encountered. If approached, it will screech and cause damage and ear-like growths to sprout. Remaining in the area for too long will cause death to the player. Gallery Images SCP-1048 Pen & Paper.png|SCP-1048 as it appears in SCP - Containment Breach. 180px-SCP-1048.png SCP-1048.png 1472982144-label1048.png|SCP-1048's containment label. 1048-a.jpg|Artwork of SCP-1048 with SCP-1048-A. Videos SCP-1048 "Builder Bear" SCP-1048 (Builder Bear) - SCP CB v1.0.4 SCP-1048 "Builder Bear" SCP Foundation Trivia *SCP-1048 appeared as #5 on Tat's TopVideo's Top 22 Scariest SCPs. *In SCP - Containment Breach: **SCP-1048 is harmless, even if he is able to harm in order to obtain material to clone himself. **SCP-1048 is one of two SCPs that don't have a loading screen, the other being SCP-148. **SCP-1048-A's shriek sound effect is a reversed and high pitched scream of an adult male. External links *SCP Wiki *''SCP - Containment Breach'' Wiki *[http://scpcb.gamepedia.com/SCP-1048 SCP - Containment Breach Official Wiki] Navigation Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Possessed Objects Category:Contradictory Category:Horror Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Mute Category:Mutilators Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Animals Category:Enigmatic Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Creator Category:Urban Legends Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Thief Category:Genderless Category:Paranormal Category:Force of Nature Category:Charismatic Category:Monster Master Category:Humanoid Category:Successful Category:Chaotic Evil